


Error_77_Files_Corrupted

by AquaRegia08



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaRegia08/pseuds/AquaRegia08
Summary: Super High School Level Despair, the greatest threat to the world's peace and safety, is gone. But the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy still carries a bleak past and looks towards an uncertain future. This is a story about a lot of pain, many tough conversations, and just maybe a little hope.





	1. Prologue: The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is meant to be an exploration of "what might happen next?" after the closing scenes of Danganronpa 3. Comments and criticisms are welcome and appreciated.

Even for her, this was all a bit much to take in. It was only a short time ago that Kyoko Kirigiri had been on Jabberwock Island, getting electrodes taped to her head for one of Makoto’s crazy plans. And now she was lying in a hospital bed (again), but this time one on at a Future Foundation emergency response center that happened to be close to the old headquarters. Gozu… Seiko… she had grown almost accustomed to death, but still she felt a pang remembering their voices, the work they had done together. 

“…And so what did you need with us, Kirigiri?”

The heir to the Togami Corporation was as impatient as ever. Kyoko shifted uneasily, then leaned back against the pillows. “It’s a letter that was left next to my bed. It was placed under a few medical forms – I don’t believe I was meant to find it until some time after I had regained consciousness.”

“What does this have to do with us, Kyoko?”

“Well, it’s addressed to us three collectively, so I thought you both should be here when I read it,” Kyoko stated, then began reading the neat script before her.

“To Mr. Makoto Naegi, Ms. Kyoko Kirigiri, Mr. Byakuya Togami

What happened at the Future Foundation’s headquarters was so sudden that we never had the chance to talk properly. I can see that our departure will likely be soon, and you all are occupied, being treated for injuries and giving reports to Foundation members. I hope this letter will make up for some of what I and my friends need to say. I have asked Mikan to leave it with you. 

First, we must simply thank all three of you. My 14 classmates and I owe our very souls to you. Perhaps I am picking up more of Gundahm’s manners than I should, but I do not think it is an exaggeration in this case. I still cannot understand exactly why you three were willing to give us another chance even after our terrible actions, and then further risk yourselves to ensure our safety. All I can say is Thank You, to each one of you. The world’s hope is in good hands with you all. 

I cannot predict or control the future – not even Izuru could do that, despite what he might have claimed. And the world is still far from sane despite the efforts of you and your colleagues. Next year might see the 15 of us alive or swinging from nooses before a crowd. I must admit sometimes I wake up at night and wonder if that is not the better outcome. However, I made a pact with the others, and I do my best to put these thoughts aside. Know that no matter what happens, as long as a single member of the 77th class lives, you will have our help and our service should you ever be in need.”

Yours,  
Sonia Nevermind


	2. Smells Like Teen Murder

**The Journal of Sonia Nevermind**

**Entry 1** I have decided to begin recording my experiences in this book. I found it in lying abandoned in a room within the Future Foundation’s complex on Jabberwock Island – the real Jabberwock Island this time. I still occasionally forget and think to make my way to one of the other islands, but of course they were not real, merely creations of Usami for the purposes of the Neo World simulation. I am not really sure why I am writing, but perhaps it will help me remember Novoselic, where all children must do their duty for a year as members of the Patrol, recording their sightings of wild Scrumfs in just such a notebook.

When we sailed away and left Makoto Naegi on the dock, we were all in fairly good spirits. Each of us wished, I think, to see the world, to hold onto hope that our past selves had not destroyed everything good and beautiful in it. Mikan absolutely insisted against it, however. I have never seen her so firm about something. It was rather unexpected, but not unpleasant. “N-no one here can possibly leave without a long rest. I’m still trying my hardest to understand what y-you did, Hajime, but this burst of energy we all felt cannot last, I know it! Someone might be seriously hurt if we leave now!” So it was that we are on Jabberwock Island, staying in the dormitories that were part of the old Future Foundation base. And since we are still technically on a class trip, we have made a few rules of our own.

1\. No one’s doors can be locked at night.  
2\. Everyone who is physically able must attend breakfast meetings each morning.  
3\. Everyone must take their share of chores to maintain our living conditions. Any time beyond that can be used as you wish.  
4\. All decisions affecting the class will be made by majority vote.

* * *

“Buzz.”

A cicada, that’s all it was. Just an insect. But in a second my mind was speeding. Images. Pictures. Every detail of every square inch carefully arranged.

_“No, no, no, please no – ughhn, hhhjkk.”_

_The buzzing stopped as the metal wires that had tightened around the man’s body went still (I could see delicate traces of blood beginning to seep out in multiple places from the bruised flesh under the steel strands). I skipped over to my partner. Grinning. I’m grinning. He’s chuckling._

_“All the equipment was set up and working, right Mahiru?” He’s got bags under his eyes, but I probably do to._

_“Of course! All on film! Just think of how his family, his friends, the people who look up to him will feel when they open those packages to see my beautiful display.” Some part of myself that’s not dead, just weak, is screaming that this wrong, but the stronger part just takes it all in, the glee, the smell of a new corpse that I’ve grown accustomed to, even the guilt is just more despair for me._

_I reach up and grab Kazuichi, pulling him in and planting a long kiss on him. He starts to smile against me. And then I slide past him, to whisper in his ear, “Do you know how pathetic you still are, Souda? I don’t want you, hell, every one of us would enjoy leaving you to die in one of your own traps. But you’re going to stick around, with all your classmates in Ultimate Despair, because we are All. You’ve. Got.” I put a spring into my step as I walk away, sorting through the photos and seeing which tortured expression was the most grotesque._

I shouldn’t have gone walking outside at night, but I had felt restless, overheated. That bug… I start to run, try to get back to my room, but I stumble. In another second I’m on my hands and knees on the side of the path and my stomach’s rising. I retch, then vomit, then keep retching. I’m not sure exactly how much time passed, but I come back to my senses awkwardly lying on my side, with the taste of bile still on my mouth.

“Hey, hey, Mahiru! Hey answer me, damn it!” It’s… Akane. She’s shaking me (surprisingly gently). “I heard you scream, and then I heard someone puking, and so I came runnin’ to find you.” 

“Akane! Make it stop. Oh, please I don’t want to see it anymore!” I’m babbling, of course the bigger girl can’t block what’s going through my head. After a pause, she sighs and sits down next to me. I manage to pull myself into a sitting position too. Its strange, we’re almost the same height now.

“What did you see?”

“I saw… myself. In the past. I watched a man who’d done nothing to me die and giggled. Oh God, Akane, I remember feeling hate and spite and pain. It was like a whirlpool that I was falling into forever. When I went to Hope’s Peak I thought I was just a regular person! Maybe I had some talent, but just normal. But all of that was me. ...I’m so messed up.” I end morosely, resting my head on my crossed arms.

“Um, Mahiru, I-I dunno what to say about this. But Izu-Hajime told you about what happened, at the end, right?”

“Yes, he told all of us a summary of what happened while we were in that program. He said he’d answer any questions later, we just needed to get up to speed before leaving on our mission.”

“Well I was with him, after most people were dead, I meant dead but not really dead – oh, you know!” With a toss of her head she continued. “When Junko told us what we were, I felt so lost. Like I didn’t know what to do or why I’d been trying so hard to leave the island. And then Hajime said that we could change things, change our future. And – and something in me believed it.” She sounds hesitant, as if she isn’t used to talking like this.

“We can’t change, Akane! Don’t you get it? Every one of us is scum. We’re liars, killers, torturers, we’re scum!” I’m suddenly furious, gritting my teeth and letting my voice rise progressively. I try to turn away from her because I know I’m not really angry at her, but it spills over anyway. After a long silence she starts talking again.

“I’m used to fighting to get what I need, but you probably already figured that out. But now, I think maybe we all gotta fight a different way, like fight that bad part of ourselves every day. Cause I’m starting to remember messed up shit, but I also remember the real good times. And you wanted everyone to be able to remember them Mahiru. That’s why you were always takin’ those pictures, capturing the best times we all had. You loved to see people smile…”

Neither of us says anything for a long time. Finally I can’t take it any longer. “A-Akane?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. I think I should go back now.” We both stand up. I’m still a little less steady than I’d like, but I ignore it for now because I’ve just realized something.

“But wait a sec, why were you out here, Akane?”

She scratches her head uncertainly. “Well, I was thinking over what Mikan said on the boat, and I figured that some people might be feelin’ bad tonight. So I figured I’d go sit on the beach near the dorms and listen for anyone who was in trouble!”

“And what if… you felt bad?”

She flashes that grin that we all had grown to love, once at school and once inside the simulation, a little shakier now. “I’d run all the way back and make so much noise that everyone would come out to check on me!” In spite of myself I laugh. “Now, you should get some sleep. The Old Man always says you need to greet each day well-rested.” With one motion Akane suddenly scoops me up and starts carrying me back towards the dormitories. I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep, but when she sets me down outside my room, and I stumble over to my bed, I feel my eyes drifting shut in only a few seconds. Mercifully, I don’t see the pictures again.


End file.
